San Clementino
This article is about . History to be written About San Clementino is smaller country than . There is five districts in a country. One of them (Ravveeland) is almost completely covered by the racetrack. Harness racing events is most popular events in San Clementino, usually people trips to a country just to see them. There is a sports field in Skoland also. Small convenience stories is very popular here. There are only one, very small church tower in whole country. This is just because the sanclementinese people isn't very religious. San Clementino has own language, Clementish. However, it is spoken only just by 1.000 citizens. Finnish is largest language there and English is widely understood. There are few French, Russian and Swedish families also. Districts #Raivorkeeland #Vesteland #Ritteland #Ravveeland #Skoland Partner countries * * * * * * * * * Eurovision Song Contest San Clementino has never participated in the Eurovision Song Contest because SCETV isn't a EBU member. However, Finnish channels is visible here, so they can follow the contest. Lyrical Song Contest San Clementino debuted in the ninth Lyrical Song Contest edition. SCETV had announced that the country will send only Finnish artists. Artists from other countries can be only as a featuring artist. 'LySC 09' Before the participation for Lyrical Song Contest were announced, there was rumours around about San Clementino and their possible Eurovision participation. SCETV later announced that it will never happen until SCETV joins as a member of EBU. There were still some disussion about it in San Clementino until finally SCETV announced that they will participate in LySC along with , , Elflandia, , , , , , , and . Debut entry for San Clementino was selected internally and Tea performed the country with her song "C'mon C'mon". 'LySC 10' Participation for the LySC 9 were received mostly positively in San Clementino, so SCETV decided to participate again after long thinking and waiting. Originally this was planned to happen only once, but because the success of this show was so huge, they had to think twice about their plans. Song were selected internally again and LCMDF represented the country with song "Future Me", but it failed very highly. San Clementino qualified automatically to the Grand Final as it participated in LySC 9. 'LySC 11' Now San Clementino had to face Semi-Final for the first time. SCETV asked from citizens what artist or band they should send to the next LySC edition. Thus Haloo Helsinki! was selected to represent with their new song called "Beibi" It failed to qualify. 'LySC 12' Cheek were selected internally to represent with his song "Äärirajoille" which failed to qualify. 'LySC 13' For this edition, Chisu were selected internally to represent San Clementino with her song "Baden-Baden". Country failed to qualify third time in a row trough to the Grand Finals. This irritated some citizens and they stated that SCETV must arrange a national selection at next time. 'LySC 14' Semi-Finals were omitted since this edition. SCETV thought about national selection for this edition, but then artist called Sanni stated her interest to represent San Clementino. Thus she was selected to represent the country with the song "Prinsessoja ja astronautteja". 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last *¹This song has some English phrases in chorus, like "Hey, Baby, C'mon" and so on Notes * This edition had two different scoring styles. In ESC style voting this entry got 39 points and with new voting style (LySC style) this got 57 points. Results with this LySC style are officially recognized though voting happened with ESC style. However, placing for this entry remains still same with both voting styles. * Only ESC style voting. * All countries which participated in the ninth edition were automatically qualified. * The LySC voting style returned for the Grand Final of this edition. ESC style were still used in Semi-Finals. * LySC voting format will be used now in whole contest (including Semis) since edition 12. Voting with ESC style is still possible, but those points will be converted. * The whole contest were reformed a bit and consequently Semi-Finals were omitted since edition 14. Commentators and spokespersons SCR1 podcasts with Finnish commentary and SCR2 with Clementish commentary Junior Lyrical Song Contest During the first edition of JLySC, SCETV didn't show any interest towards Junior Lyrical Song Contest. But when confirmations for the second edition were opened, it was announced that the country will debut. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last Category:Categories Category:Countries